


Spar

by sleepthruthenight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthruthenight/pseuds/sleepthruthenight
Summary: When Anakin and Padmé go on a secret getaway, Anakin leaves Ahsoka with Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Spar

“But Anakin, I can take care of myself and you know that!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She didn’t always address her Master by his first name, only in certain cases. This was one of those cases.

Anakin had just told his Padawan that Chancellor Palpatine was sending him off on a mission on Naboo. He didn’t tell her what the mission was, but she assumed it was important since he was dealing with the Chancellor’s home planet. It was also the first time ever since she became his Padawan that he was going on a mission without her and/or Master Kenobi. He was, however, going with Senator Amidala, as she is Senator of Naboo. She wanted to believe all of this, but she knew there was more to Anakin and the Senator going to Naboo alone for a few days together.

“You’re going to be put under watch by Obi-Wan, and that’s final,” Anakin said firmly. “I have to go pack. I’ll see you soon, Snips,” he said as he walked out of her quarters.

“Don’t-” Ahsoka started but couldn’t finish before Anakin left. That nickname always bothered her, and although she didn’t express that as much as she should, she felt like this was an appropriate time to do so. She groaned and fell back on her cot. This was the first time Ahsoka and Anakin were separated like this, and for a second she assumed she could have at least a little freedom from her everyday Jedi life. Her dreams of going out and exploring Coruscant were crushed the next second, when Anakin informed her of her “stay” with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The worst part of all of this was the feeling that her Master couldn’t even trust her to be on her own for a bit.

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~** ****

_Thud_.

“Kriff,” Ahsoka muttered. When she sat up after waking up, she had accidentally kicked her datapad onto the floor. She stayed up last night to wait for an assignment from Master Kenobi, but when she never got one, she ended up HoloTiming her friend and fellow Padawan Barriss for a bit, and then fell asleep while watching videos on HoloTube. She never put her datapad on her nightstand, which ultimately led to it falling off her cot.

She bent down and picked up her datapad, glad that it didn’t get cracked. She swiped through it to find any notifications from Master Kenobi, but didn’t find any once again. She raised an eyebrow. How was she supposed to be under his watch, yet she has nowhere to report? Shrugging it off, she decided to get ready anyway.

After her morning routine, she made the decision to report to Kenobi herself. Maybe her datapad was glitching, or maybe her grandmaster forgot to press send. She didn’t want to get herself in trouble, not because she cared about getting reprimanded by Kenobi or the rest of the Council, but because she wanted Anakin to trust her to be left alone and unsupervised the next time something like this happened. If he found out there was a problem with her, he’d just get more strict.

She wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple. It was nice to just walk around and say hi to familiar faces, especially the other Padawans. Anakin and Obi-Wan were constantly assigned to missions, and she always had to go with them. She hadn’t been back at the Temple for long since her last mission, but she cherished every second she was there. 

Eventually, she made it to Master Kenobi’s quarters. The route, despite a few detours, was a familiar one. Her and Anakin would usually sneak into Obi-Wan’s quarters at night, mostly to raid his fridge. Other times, the three of them would just hang out there. Standing at his door, she knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

One minute later. No answer.

Ahsoka groaned. She knocked again, louder this time. After a few more seconds of waiting, the door finally opened. She raised an eyebrow at her Grandmaster, who looked like he _just_ woke up. “Master Kenobi?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka,” he muttered. He stepped aside to let her in. “Come in,” he offered. “Let me get ready first, I sincerely apologize for this.”

Ahsoka slowly made her way to the couch, a place where she would hang out with her Master and Grandmaster. This was highly unusual for him. He was _always_ ready to go. After sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the Holonet for a few minutes, she suddenly heard voices from Obi-Wan’s bedroom. Not just Obi-Wan’s voice, but another one as well. One that sounded… familiar? She walked over to her Grandmaster’s room and began to eavesdrop. It wasn’t her business, she knew that, but like always, she was curious.

“You have to get up. Now.”

“Why?”

“Cody. I love you. But up. Now.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. Cody?? The only Cody she knew was Commander Cody, Obi-Wan’s second-in-command… I love you?? But Jedi were forbidden to have attachments… All of a sudden, the voices started talking again. 

“Ahsoka Tano’s under my watch for the next few days, and I completely forgot. I’m sorry, I know this week was supposed to be for us,” Obi-Wan said.

She was annoyed. Forgot? If he was just going to forget, Anakin should’ve just left her on her own. 

“I just have to get Ahsoka out of here, and then I’ll let you out,” Obi-Wan said.

“Okay,” Commander Cody replied. 

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, which prompted her to quickly take her place back on the couch. Obi-Wan came through the door.

“Ahsoka, go to one of the lightsaber training rooms, and I’ll meet you there. I just have to do something first. Again, I apologize for all of this,” he told her.

“Well, okay then,” she muttered. She hopped off the couch and her way out of Obi-Wan’s quarters. What she just witnessed was something she expected from Anakin, but never Obi-Wan. She would’ve _never_ thought that Obi-Wan would break such a big rule. Like Master, like Padwan, she assumed. She wondered if this could be a trend with her as well. Luckily, she was able to reach the training rooms quickly, as Obi-Wan’s quarters were somewhat close to the training section of the Temple. Once she got there, she didn’t hesitate one bit to turn on the practice battle droids, which were usually used by Padawans, they had in the Temple. 

Ahsoka swiftly took her lightsabers out of her belt, using the backwards grip she always used. Immediately, she slashed through one of the droids. Then another. And another. She was glad Obi-Wan sent her there. Lightsaber practice helped her through some rough patches, and at that moment especially, it felt good to deal with her frustration that way. In less than ten minutes, she was able to get through all the droids she set up. She barely even broke a sweat as she turned off her lightsabers.

“Phenomenal job,” Obi-Wan called from behind, clapping. He started walking towards his grandpadawan.

She turned around, slightly panting. “How long were you there?”

“About five minutes,” he replied. He ignited his lightsaber and took a starting stance. “My turn?”

She re-ignited her sabers. “Let’s do it,” she said right before she swung her saber first.

“You’ve improved well.”

“That’s what happens when you have good Jedi lineage.”

He gave a small smile. “I would like to say thank you, but really it should be Anakin saying thanks to that compliment.”

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t have taught me well if you hadn’t taught him well.” She did a front tuck to get past him. “So, you forgot about me, huh?”

“No, why would I?” he lied.

“I heard you say it. I heard other stuff too.”

His face reddened. “Like what?”

“What’s going on with Commander Cody?”

“Noth-”

She noticed how her Grandmaster let his guard down in the moment, and took that opportunity to knock his saber out of his hand and pick it up herself after turning off her own sabers and putting them away. “That’s another lie.” She put his lightsaber back in his hand. “I know he was in your room when I was at your quarters earlier.” She smirked. “I even heard you tell him that you love him.”

If his face was red before, it was even redder now. “This isn’t a good place to talk about this,” he told her. “Did you eat? We can get food from the mess hall and bring it back.”

“Nope, let’s do it.” Again, she was the first to move as she walked out of the training room. 

The walk to the mess hall and then back to Obi-Wan’s quarters was one of the quieter moments they’ve had together. Things haven’t been this quiet between them since Ahsoka became Anakin’s Padawan and she was still getting to know her Master and Grandmaster. But this was a different type of quiet. It was… awkward. A quiet they hadn’t experienced. Ahsoka didn’t feel awkward herself though, all the awkwardness was radiating from Obi-Wan.

Once they got inside Obi-Wan’s quarters, they both immediately sat down at the dining table. Ahsoka opened her to-go container, which was filled with _a lot_ of bacon and sausages. As she started eating, Obi-Wan began to speak.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded.

Ahsoka swallowed her food. “I won’t, I promise,” she assured. “So, when did it all start?” 

He blushed. “Well, it’s always kind of been there. Ever since the 212th was established, we hit it off really quickly. We got extremely close, and during the first year of the Clone Wars, we started dating,” he explained.

Ahsoka smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“So, when do I get to hang out with the stepgrandmaster that I didn’t know I had until now?”

Obi-Wan’s face turned redder. “I, uh-”

“You were supposed to spend today with him anyway, right?”

“Yes-”

“So just drag me along with you!” 

At that moment, Ahsoka was living up to her Master’s nickname for her. At the same time, she genuinely wanted to spend time with Obi-Wan and Cody, and to get to really know Cody outside of the Grand Army of the Republic. She didn’t even know him too well in the GAR, as she spent all her time with the 501st.

Obi-Wan scratched his back in a nervous manner. “Uh, yeah, I can comm him in a few to come over…”

“Awesome!” Ahsoka beamed. 

She inhaled the rest of her food and made her way back to her favorite spot on the couch. After putting her lightsabers aside, he turned on the holonet, and switched to a reality show she enjoyed watching. She noticed her grandmaster going into his bedroom, and assumed that he was comming Cody. She gave a small smile to herself as she returned to watching her show.

“Hey,” Obi-Wan started, “He’s heading over, so I’m gonna help him get up here.”

“Got it,” Ahsoka said as she kept her attention on the show.

* * *

“I wonder how they’re doing,” Padmé said.

Padmé and Anakin were vacationing together at Naboo, the former’s home planet. They were cuddled up next to each other on the beach at the lake where they shared their first kiss, as well as got married. This little spot on this large planet became something incredibly special to them.

“I’m sure they’re doing just fine,” Anakin replied as he leaned back on the hammock they were both sharing.

“I honestly think that Ahsoka can handle herself. She’s growing into a really strong young woman.” Padmé looked at her husband. “I know she’s like a little sister to you in addition to her being your Padawan, but you don’t have to be so overprotective. Plus, she’s a Jedi. I don’t think she’d be in danger or anything if she was alone.”

“I knew all that. I just don’t want her to sneak out of the Temple or something,” he muttered. “Come here.”  
  
Padmé obliged and laid down next to him. “Valid. But I can tell there’s something else to it.”

Anakin didn’t say anything.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. “Ani?”   
  
He didn’t want to explain out of embarrassment, but he knew he couldn’t keep things from his wife. Plus, it was Padmé. He could tell her anything without judgement. He sighed. “I want them to get closer. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Besides you and Rex, those two are my best friends. The three of us spend a lot of time together, but I feel like I’m blocking them from getting as close as I am with both of them separately. Do you know what I mean?” 

Padmé nodded and kissed his check. “Yes, Ani. I do. But you can’t force them to get closer. That’s something that happens naturally.” She started playing with his hair. “I know you hold relationships like these dearly. You just want a close circle. I get that.”

Anakin looked in Padmé’s eyes for what seemed like 10 seconds. “I love you.”

Padmé smiled. “I love you too.” She sat up and got out of the hammock. “Now come on, we’ve spent enough time in this hammock for you. Let’s actually go on the beach.” She reached out her hand to him.

Anakin groaned but took her hand anyway. “I hate sand.”

Padmé laughed as he got out of the hammock. “I know you do. You told me here.” Suddenly, she smirked. “Race you to the water,” she told him before running to the shore.

Anakin smiled as he watched her. Only she could understand him. And only she could make him face his “fear” of sand. 

* * *

Ahsoka was on HoloTime with Barriss, both of them watching the show at the same time, when all of a sudden, she hears the door being unlocked. “Hey Barriss, I gotta go, but I’ll call you again to finish the episode.”

“That’s fine! Have fun with Master Kenobi,” Barriss replied.

Ahsoka chuckled. “Will do. Bye.” Barriss had noticed that Ahsoka wasn’t in her quarters or in Skywalker’s quarters (since Ahsoka would call her from there sometimes), so Ahsoka gave her the rundown as to what happened. Of course, she left out the part about Obi-Wan and Cody. After Barriss said her goodbyes, Ahsoka hung up.

Obi-Wan came through the door. Ahsoka noticed that as soon as he stepped into his quarters, his left hand immediately interlaced with another hand, a hand she assumed to be his boyfriend’s. Her assumption was confirmed a split second later when Commander Cody walked into the room. She gave him a small salute. “Hello, fellow Commander.”

Cody smiled. “Commander Tano,” he addressed. He made his way to the couch with Obi-Wan, the former putting his arm around the latter once they sat down. Cody sat down on Ahsoka’s right, with Obi-Wan on his right.

Ahsoka couldn’t stop smiling. “This is… wow.”

Cody looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I know. I can hardly believe it myself.”

Obi-Wan smiled as well, then snuggled into Cody’s shoulder.

“You surprised?’ Cody asked her, looking over his shoulder.

“Very. 100%. I would have never expected this from my grandmaster,” she admitted to him. “But I am glad that I gained a new stepgrandmaster.”

Cody stopped for a second, his heart melting at Ahsoka’s new name for him. “So, what do you want to do, stepgrandpadawan?”

Ahsoka’s reaction to the new name was very similar, if not the same, as Cody’s. “Commander Cody, how well can you spar?”  
  
Cody’s eyes widened. From his right side, a small chuckle could be heard, a chuckle which could only be identified as Obi-Wan’s.

“I’m taking that as a no,” Ahsoka said as she got up. She looked at Cody and gave him that “Snips” smirk. “I’ll meet you in one of the practice rooms. You too, Master Obi-Wan.” She ran out of the room, and immediately headed into one of the practice rooms. Sparring was her favorite pastime. When given an opportunity to spar, she will _always_ take that offer up. This was a golden opportunity, she thought. Not only was she excited to spar with her stepgrandmaster, but it was always funny to see a newbie sparring with a pro. Eventually, the couple came through the door, and she picked up four training sabers. Two of them were for her, and her grandmasters got one each.

Cody looked at the wooden stick in his hand. “What is this?” he asked Ahsoka.

“It’s a training saber. I wasn’t gonna have us use real ones since you’re untrained, so these are the next best things,” she explained.

“Alright then,” Cody said as he walked to the middle of the training room. He took a starting stance. “Let’s get started.”

Ahsoka kept a chuckle to herself as she saw Cody’s not-so-great form. She took her own starting stance before making the first move.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_SLAP!_

Ahsoka smirked as she took the pile of cards from the middle of the coffee table. “You guys are too slow. C’mon, I thought you guys had better reflexes than that.”

Cody groaned. “You’re good at this, kid.”

“What can I say? I’m good at many things,” she said as she shrugged.

Suddenly, a beep came from where Obi-Wan was sitting. He saw who was calling, and looked at the other two. “It’s Anakin,” he informed them as he answered.

“Hi Master. I just returned from the Chancellor’s mission, and I’m making my way to your quarters right now. I’ll be picking up Ahsoka to talk about her training from her week with you. We can also talk later so you can give me a report on how she was,” Anakin told Obi-Wan.

“Got it, Anakin. We’ll see you in a bit,” Obi-Wan replied before hanging up.

Ahsoka had placed her cards down, a sad expression on her face. The past week was one of the most fun weeks she had in a long time. With Anakin gone, and no sudden war duties, she got to relax for once. Although there were some Jedi “duties” she had to do (babysitting Younglings was one of them), she mostly spent her time hanging out with her grandmaster and his boyfriend. She was mostly grateful that she got to hang out with Cody a lot, as they spent a lot of time together whenever Obi-Wan had to report to the Council.

“Ahsoka, are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked with concern in his voice.

She perked up. “Oh, uh... yeah. I just..” She looked at both Obi-Wan and Cody. “I’m gonna miss spending time with you guys,” she admitted.

“Ahsoka, we’ll still see each other all the time. Maybe we can even work things out with Anakin and the Council to have the 501st and 212th to work together even more,” Obi-Wan offered.

She gave a small laugh. “Yes, hanging out, my favorite thing to do in the middle of a war mission,” she said sarcastically.

“I promise we’ll find time to hang out like this,” Cody reassured her. “It may be hard, with you reporting to Skywalker, the war,” he paused to lock eyes with Obi-Wan for a second, “and our little secret,” he looked back at Ahsoka, “but we’ll find time.”

Ahsoka suddenly threw her arms around Cody. Even though he had tried to reassure her that they'd hang out, she knew it would be extremely hard as long as Anakin was there. “Thank you,” she told him.

Cody, although alarmed at the sudden motion, hugged her back. “Anytime, kid,” he said as he patted her on the back. 

Obi-Wan was smiling at the two’s moment together, when a sudden knock was heard from the door. Before Obi-Wan could even answer it, Anakin was already walking into the apartment. He saw the three of them sitting around the coffee table with the cards.”

“Hi Master, Snips,” Anakin paused for a second, “Commander Cody. Nice to see you,” he said with the tiniest bit of smugness in his voice. 

Ahsoka noticed Anakin’s tone, as it was one she knew very well. Did he know about their relationship?

“General Skywalker,” Cody said as he stood up and saluted. “General Kenobi invited me over to play a game of cards with Commander Tano. The Commander is very skilled.”

“Fun,” Anakin muttered. He looked over at Ahsoka. “Ready to go, Snips?”

Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her lightsabers from the lamp table she had placed them on earlier. “Guess I am, Master,” she responded, trying to hide any hint of sadness in her voice. She followed Anakin as he started walking towards the door. 

“Thank you Master for having her under her command,” Anakin told him as he walked out of the room.

Before she walked out, Ahsoka turned around and waved goodbye to the couple. Although she would probably see them both the next day or the day after, she knew it was most likely gonna be for war purposes. This was the last moment of normal she would get with them, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm in a RP right now where Ahsoka has a strong relationship with Cody, so I thought I'd just write this little thing to give myself content aha. I definitely wish we got to see Ahsoka interact with Cody more! Also, Anidala crumbs. Thanks again for reading this little thing :)


End file.
